


相依相持拉灯的部分

by Kasumi_Amakusa



Category: Fate/stay night
Genre: M/M, 弓士
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Amakusa/pseuds/Kasumi_Amakusa
Summary: 19年生贺《相依相持》中间拉灯的部分，感谢长评的小天使们=3=





	相依相持拉灯的部分

相贴的唇瓣仿佛有吸力一般，辗转其间的水液和着魔力诱使人无法自控地进一步深入，探索，绞缠。口腔内每一处似乎都成为了敏感点，仅被单纯地舔舐逗弄就会兴奋得发抖，全身的每个细胞都欢呼着战栗，被高温熔化的脑髓浸泡在舒畅感中慵懒迷离，内心深处却仍叫嚣着隐隐的渴求。  
不够，还不够。  
双唇分离时牵连着依依不舍的银丝，隐匿在彼此交融的白色雾气中消失不见。少年满面红晕，双目迷离，随着喘息开合的唇间无意识地探出一截舌尖，诱人采撷。  
英灵没有拒绝这个邀请。他含住那段舌尖，舌头缠上与之共舞，继而顺势滑入少年口中展开进一步攻城掠池。舔去唇角溢出的津液，他眯眼打量面前人神情恍惚的痴态，视线下移至顶着自己腹部的硬物，那处的前端早已濡湿，磨蹭得皮肤一阵难言的瘙痒。  
喉头不自觉吞咽了一下，Archer故作镇定地勾起唇角，调侃地轻笑出声：“虽然嘴上不肯承认，不过……”他意有所指地扫了一眼对方下腹处，“Master，你今天的确很心急呢。”  
闻言，少年的脸涨的更红，不自觉向后挪动，却无法如愿隐藏身体兴奋的罪证。他咬住下唇，横下心将手探入英灵腿间，不甘示弱地回嘴：“你有什么资格说我？明明自己也半斤八两。”  
少年突如其来的举动让英灵一瞬绷紧了身躯，猝然被对方手指包裹的触感又让他的理智之弦险些绷断。  
他紧咬牙关，努力让自己的语气听起来沉稳如昔：“还不是Master你一直在引诱我。”  
少年倏地瞪大双眼：“我才没……”急切的反驳戛然而止，他用力咬住下唇，堪堪封住因身体骤然被入侵而险些冲口而出的示弱哼鸣。他感到两根手指撑开了后方，颇为急切地开拓横行，虽然痛却带着无法忽视的快感，如蛛丝般盘绕而上，丝丝缕缕包裹全身侵袭理智。  
相贴的肌肤化作炙烤彼此的熔炉，灼烧气管和鼻腔的滚烫吐息进一步点燃周围的空气。英灵的额角渗出汗珠，却未能将体表的温度降低分毫。他勉力维持着表面上的淡然平静，手上的动作虽带着少有的急躁却始终按部就班有条不紊。  
直到突如其来的变故猝不及防地打乱了所有步调。  
感到胸前传来夹杂着轻微麻痒的刺痛感时，英灵猛地睁大双眼。在他难以置信的目光中，少年伏在他胸口，正用齿关衔着他的肌肉试探性地轻轻啃咬。  
Archer倒抽了一口冷气：“你在干什么，卫宫士郎？”他没有余裕掩饰话中不自觉的颤音；尽管少年的动作毫无章法和技巧可言，被啃噬过的地方却好像有电流窜过，麻痹了英灵一向敏锐的大脑，连外表的面具也开始龟裂。  
然而正冲破面前人伪装与防线的少年却对自己的成就毫无察觉。虽然被掌控和主导的不甘驱使他做出了平时绝无可能尝试的行为，却也耗尽了他全部的心力，因而没能听出英灵话音中的些微动摇。感到脸颊烫得快要烧起来，士郎索性就着伏在对方胸前的姿势将头埋低了些，虚张声势般抬高了些许音量：“如你所言，引诱你。”  
硬着头皮抛出故作若无其事的宣言，士郎觉得大脑快要爆炸，他没有勇气面对英灵未知的反应，对方沉默的每一秒都是极致的煎熬。他咬咬牙，索性用力闭上双眼，一手向后抓住扩张的手干脆拽出，另一只手摸索着身下挺立的硬物，抬起腰身，找准位置，不给自己思考的时间便重重坐下。  
两人俱急促喘息着。少年攀着面前人臂膀的手指不自觉掐进对方的肌肉，五指不住微微颤抖。没有充分扩张的身体不可避免地感到疼痛，尽管如此，习惯了对方侵犯的身体仍自发地泌出水液，得以润滑的甬道近乎逢迎地收缩吞吐起来。  
士郎紧闭的眼睫颤了颤，终究没有睁开的勇气。他不愿面对自己的情状，更不敢看英灵的表情，只得缩了缩肩膀，试图将头埋得更低。然而这自欺欺人的徒劳企图很快落了空——他感到一只手握住他的后脑，粗暴地揪紧发根迫使他抬起脸睁开眼。面前的施暴者半敛着钢铁色的双眸，让人不由得联想到出鞘的锋刃，又好似锁定了猎物的鹰隼。  
“姑且称赞你的勇气吧，卫宫士郎。”Archer微挑的唇角不带分毫笑意，让听者不自觉汗毛倒竖的低沉语调如同宣战的信号，“这个愚蠢又无谋的挑衅，我接下了。”  
还没来得及思考对方话语的含义，少年的意识再度溃散。他感到尚未适应的内部受到迅猛而沉重的撞击，一瞬竟产生了被捅穿腹腔搅烂内脏的错觉。他本能地收紧攀附着面前人的手指以稳住颠簸的身躯；顾不得封上的齿关不断泄露破碎不成调的呻吟，其间断断续续夹杂着英灵的名字，带着几分制止和隐约的哀求意味。  
发狠般挞伐怀中躯体的举动持续了一会儿，英灵才对少年的呼唤有了反应似的抬了抬眼。灰眸中沉淀着汹涌澎湃的暗流，亦如同熊熊燃烧的暗色火焰。他扯了扯唇角，试图勾起惯常的嘲讽微笑，略显僵硬的动作却失去了以往的游刃有余：“怎么，这么快就想认输了？还真是个有勇无谋的挑战者啊。”他顿了顿，待略显急促的气息平复些许才再次开口，“若你面对的是战场上的敌人，他们绝不会因为对手示弱而放弃赶尽杀绝——这个道理，必须让你铭记于心才行。”他的喘息声愈渐加重，口气添了几许急躁，语句也开始变得凌乱，“不过放心，我不会抽干你的魔力——这是身为从者的我，能施与御主的最低限度的仁慈。”  
伴着沉重喘息的低语断断续续地飘至耳际，士郎迷茫地眨了眨眼，正处于混沌状态的大脑无法全然理解其中含义，却从对方不复平静的焦躁声线中察觉到了什么，本能地抬手搂住面前人的脖颈，随后感到后背缠上同样的力道。两具胸膛紧密相贴，契合得仿佛生来就该这般彼此交融。  
早已失去焦距的眼瞳不能视物，只能用收紧的臂弯感受彼此的存在。耳畔的吐息被放大了数倍，和着心跳撞击鼓膜。灼烫的气息拂过面颊、耳侧和肩颈，引发烧伤似的疼痛，流窜入沸腾的大脑，与高亢的欢愉一同蒸腾进燥热的空气中。  
少年恍惚中觉得身躯化为了饱胀的气球，又好似变成了高飞的风筝，被纤细脆弱的理智之线勉强维系着，又在下一个瞬间猝不及防地挣断飞脱。那一刹意识中断了，却有别的东西连接起来；凌乱破碎之物鱼贯而入，如风暴般席卷而过，转眼间消失得无影无踪。  
然而那过于强烈的存在感仍在视网膜烙下了抹不去的痕迹。少年徒然地张着仍未恢复焦距的双眼，空无一物的眼瞳因莫须有的画面而震颤。宛如坠入重复了无数次的噩梦，他看着孤身一人的熟悉背影在荒凉的沙丘上渐行渐远，最终消失在视野的尽头。染血的足迹被沙尘掩盖，那人走过的痕迹就此湮灭，仿佛他从未存在过那般。  
深沉的疲惫感袭来，拖拽着大量消耗的躯体沉入睡眠。意识彻底坠入黑暗前，少年本能地收紧了双臂。


End file.
